


wanna be yours

by dollsteeth



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy Felix, Crossdressing, Hookups, M/M, Smut, Some Fluff, fuck you yeah i said it, goth felix, just read it man i know u wanna, listen im so weak for catboy felix, they meet at the club and get it on pmuch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsteeth/pseuds/dollsteeth
Summary: chan hadn’t expected his night to end with him fucking a cute goth catboy, but he sure wasn’t complaining.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 226





	wanna be yours

**Author's Note:**

> unedited and unbeta'd bc it wouldnt be a dollsteeth™ fic if i actually looked over it

chan hadn’t expected his night to end with him fucking a cute goth catboy, but he sure wasn’t complaining. he had been dragged to a club by changbin, who convinced him by promising free drinks. changbin had only wanted chan to go because he’d promised his rabbit hybrid boyfriend hyunjin that he’d be there, and he’d bring a friend for hyunjin’s friend to meet. chan had expected it to go like any other time hyunjin had brought one of his friends to meet him; absolutely terribly.

he had been pleasantly surprised to find that hyunjin’s friend was a pretty cat hybrid, dressed head to toe in black and pink, intricate makeup decorating his face, but not covering the galaxy of freckles that adorned it. chan found out his name was felix, and they immediately clicked, talking each other’s ears off over the loud music. the conversation was seemingly innocent until felix leaned in close, his tail swishing gently.

“i think we should go somewhere more private, hyung,” he whispered, lips brushing against chan’s ear, and before the elder knew it they were stumbling into his house, connected at the lips.

felix pulled at the buttons on chan’s shirt, desperate to see the elder. once he had got them all undone, felix slowly lowered himself, licking and nipping at chan’s abs before stopping at his pants. the younger looked up at chan through his lashes, before pulling the button and zip undone with his teeth. he continued, pulling down the elder’s pants and purring happily when his cock sprang out, hitting him in the face. he immediately wrapped his lips around the elder, never breaking eye contact as he sank to the base of chan’s cock, swallowing hungrily around it. chan stroked felix’s hair, earning another happy purr from the younger. 

felix pulled back for breath, lazily pumping chan before taking him in once again, gently running his tongue along his length, head bobbing at a rhythm that was far too slow for chan’s liking. the elder grabbed felix’ hair roughly, and the younger immediately loosened his jaw, happily letting chan fuck his mouth. tears rolled down felix’s cheeks from the rough pace and holding himself back from gagging, staining his face with trails of makeup.

“such a pretty little kitty, felix,” chan praised, emphasising it with an especially strong thrust, felix gagging around his cock. chan let go of the younger’s hair, and he pulled off.

“hyung,” felix whispered, voice raspy, “please fuck me, need you inside me, please.”

chan smiled down at the hybrid, admiring how wrecked he already looked before pulling him up by the collar and dragging him over the couch, roughly pushing him onto it. felix couldn't stop himself from grinding his hips down, desperately searching for any friction he could get. chan laughed, reaching down to push felix’s pretty tartan skirt out of the way.

“no panties under your skirt, lix? what a naughty kitten,” he cooed, giving felix’s ass a light smack. the younger moaned and pushed his ass back towards chan, wanting nothing more than for the elder to touch him.

“touch me, please,” felix whined, his tail flicking impatiently.

chan didn’t respond, instead opting to grab a bottle of lube from between the lounge cushions, uncapping it with one hand and ripping felix’s fishnets with the other. he didn't hesitate to push a finger into felix’s waiting hole, the younger whining and pushing back against it, quietly begging for more. chan obliged, pushing another finger in and scissoring gently, watching felix’s ears twitch. 

“just hurry up and fuck me!”

“kitten, kitten, i don't think you're in any place to give demands,” chan chuckled, slowing his movements, pumping his fingers inside felix at an agonizing pace. the younger couldn’t stop himself from letting out a gentle whine, desperate for more than what he was being given.

“so, will you ask nicely, or am i just going to make you cum like this, kitten? your choice.”

“chan, please, c’mon, just fuck me, need you,” felix rambled, fucking himself dseperately on chan’s fingers, “fuck me, please.”

felix whined loudly as chan removed his fingers in favour of spreading lube over his length. felix turned around to watch the elder as he lined himself up to the hybrid’s hole, pushing in slowly. felix melted under chan’s strong gaze, wrapped up in the pleasure and slight pain of the elder bottoming out. one of chan’s hands rested on felix’s hip, the other gently stroking his hair, playing with his ears and tugging occasionally. he let his hand trail down felix’s face, thumb pressing against his lips. the younger took it into his mouth, sucking on it as he started slowly wiggling his hips.

chan took this as a sign to move, quickly pulling out and slamming back into felix, earning a loud mewl from the hybrid. chan set a fast pace, his hips hitting felix hard enough to bruise the both of them, felix moaning in time with each thrust. the younger loved the pain of the brutal pace, loved being treated like a toy. with each thrust his moans got louder, screaming out when chan hit his prostate.

“fuck, there, right there,” felix yowled, his hands balled into tight fists. the elder didn’t show any signs of stopping, and felix felt the breath being knocked out of him, moaning so constantly he could barely breathe.

“god, you sound so pretty,” chan praised, gripping tight enough to leave bruises on felix’s waist, “you take me so well, kitten.”  
felix could only nod, his brain too overwhelmed to find any word that wasn't chan’s name. he chanted it like a mantra, only stopping to let out a whine or loud string of curses. he felt himself getting closer, desperate to hold in his orgasm to make the experience last longer. all he wanted was for chan to fuck him all night, to make him feel so good he couldn't think of anything else.

“close, lix,” chan grunted, before his hips stilled and he came inside felix, painting the younger’s insides with cum. felix held himself back, desperately trying not to make a mess of himself. chan flipped the hybrid over and sank down his length, immediately finding himself with a mouthful of cum.

felix then found chan’s lips on his, and he eagerly opened his mouth, swallowing his own cum. he pushed his tongue into chan’s mouth, lazily making out with him, enjoying tasting himself on the elder’s tongue. he pulled away after a while, lips parted and gasping for air.

“we should probably get you cleaned up, huh,” chan laughed, stroking felix’s hair once again.

“really? usually i’d be getting kicked out now,” felix panted, “you sure you don't wanna just get rid of me?”

chan slid his arms under felix, picking the hybrid up bridal-style, “i don’t think i'm finished with you, kitten,” he whispered.

“well, i think round two might have to wait a little… but, that won't stop me from giving you shower head,” felix laughed, pressing his head against chan’s chest, “it’d probably be easier than standing up.”

chan just laughed and put felix down, turning the shower on and waiting for it to warm up well. the hybrid whined, looking at his ruined makeup in the mirror as he began taking his clothes off slowly. he hesitated at his fishnets, not wanting to have to endure the discomfort of standing and waiting for a shower while cum ran down his legs. luckily, he was saved by chan announcing that the temperature was alright. he pulled off the ruined fishnets and slipped into the shower, resting his head on chan’s shoulder. the elder put some shower gel on his hands, and began massaging it into felix’s back. they stayed in that position for some time, felix resting against chan and chan slowly cleaning both of them, making sure the hybrid didn't have to move too much.

“how about we skip on the head for now, just go watch a movie or something? you seem tired, lix,” chan said, scratching felix’s ears.

felix just nodded, and let himself be carried out of the shower and into chan’s room. he slipped into one of chan’s hoodies and a pair of his boxers, and snuggled under the covers.  
“hyung, thank you for taking care of me,” felix whispered.

“anytime, lix. now, what do you wanna watch?”

**Author's Note:**

> umm if theres enough interest and/or my bad influences want it i might write part two of this so lmk if you want that haha
> 
> anyway THAAANK you for reading ive been so into this chanlix thing recently i actually cannot stop writing them god i love them
> 
> as always comments and kudos are much appreciated!! i hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> \- dollsteeth


End file.
